Dreaming Of You
by DarkAngel084
Summary: This story is about Shampoo having a really strange dream, usually it's about Ranma right? Well this time it wasn't how is she gonna react to these new feelings when she is supposed to be in love with Ranma?


Dreaming of You  
  
Written By: Tifasan  
  
This fic is made by your's truly, Tifa-san, "E-san" Well, It's of Ranma ½, it's of Shampoo's point of view, thinking about the crazy dream she had last night, and it was about our favorite duck, thats right, Mousse.  
  
Rated PG, for sexuality. Rating may go up later on, if there is a continuation.  
  
Shampoo began walking calmly, unlike usual towards the Tendo Residence. All day she had been thinking about the dream she had, had last night, it was unlike any dream she had ever had. It didn't have Ranma in it like it always did, it had her obsessive childhood friend in it instead, Mousse. At first she had been walking to the Tendo Residence, like just now, except she would pass a certain corner and see him, Mousse.  
  
Shampoo's Dream:  
  
Smiling Shampoo turned the corner and saw a man with long black hair, thick glasses, and wearing Chinese looking cloths. He turned to look at her and he smiled, everything seemed to stop as she began walking towards him, she stopped only inches away when he walked up to her moving strands of puprle hair from her eyes, she looked at him curiously and he took off his glasses letting them fall to the ground and leaned in, pressing his lips to her's. Shampoo's eyes widened surprised, the kiss shocked her, but not as much as the way it felt, to be in his arms, to be kissing him the way she was, to be With him. Made her feel as if she was the luckiest women in the world, her arm circled up around his neck as she closed her eyes letting her emotions take over. They both began to fall, to the ground as Shampoo's shirt was lifted above her head as well as mousse's. His hands glided down past her belly button and over her pants making her smile. Mousse's fingers glided down into her pants then her panties, she felt a tingling sensation and her eyes opened as she gasped feeling his finger's insert her. Then...  
  
End Dream Sequence:  
  
"Why Shampoo have such crazy dream'bout Mousse?" she ask's her self wondering why, the dream running through her mind over and over. she then smiled to herself and looked down, "Mousse is very kawaii though,.." her voice turned sweet at the thought of him and she looked up tilting her head to the left smiling with a dreamy sigh, then blinking slightly she winced and looked down, "But Shampoo like Ranma.. Doesn't she?" she asked herself then looked down, trying to find the real answer.  
  
Poking at her ramen, a look of great depression in her eyes, shampoo frowns, so many questions running through her head, Did she love Ranma? anymore? Could she love Mousse? Did she?.. So many questions and yet she wasn't sure if there were answers, scared if theyre were, scared if theyre weren't. Colonge came hopping in and looked at her grand daughter, "Xian'pu?" she said making Shampoo look up as she heard her Chinese name, ""Yes Great Grandmother." she answered, Colonge tilted her head to the side and blinked knowing something was wrong,"What is wrong Xian'pu?" she asked yet again making Shampoo look down and sigh, "Shampoo.. is having trouble, Great Grandmother.." Shampoo replied speaking in her native tongue just as herGrandmother was. "and what is that?" Colonge asked Shampoo looked up and frowned, "Great Grandmother.. Xian'pu thinks she is in L-" She stops as Mousse walks in to the room grumbling, he looks to Shampoo and grins widely, "Shampoo.. Hi.. How are you today?!!" he says and Shampoo looks at him and blinks then smiles slightly, "Shampoo.. is fine today Mousse.. and Mousse is to yes?" Mousse blinked at her not saying a negative thing to him and grinned again, "Yes, I'm fine Shampoo, I'm happy to hear your okay." he says and Colonge looks to the two of them and narrows ehr eyes, Shampoo seeing this looks down quickly and growls slightly, "Shampoo WAS fine until MOUSSE showed up!" she yells making him fall over, then stomping away.  
  
jumping up onto the Cat Cafe's roof top she sits down pulling her knees to her chest setting her chin on her knees as she wraps her arms aound them, she sighs staring off into the sunset before her, frowning she begins to think of Mousse and her lips begin to curve into a smile, her eyes softening into a light purple when..."YO! SHAMPOO!!" Came Ranma's voice, Shampoo turned to him her eyes narrowed with irritation, "What you want Ranma?!" she said angered by him interupting her thinking, Ranma stopped almost falling off the roof while looking at her questioningly. He then sighed and looked at her as she stood up her hands on her hips, "Akane and her sisters.. wanted to know if.. well if you wanted to go to America with us.." Ranma said looking down in dismay, She tilted her head to the side. "Who all is going Ranma?" Shampoo asked, crossing her arms, Ranma stared at her, this wasn't like her, she would have gladly of came with them. "er.. well.. Akane and her sisters, her father my father.. Ryoga.. Ukyo.. Kodachi..er.. Kuno, and.. well.. me.." He said, Shampoo sighed and looked down, "Well Shampoo-" Looking down she jumped as she heard a voice, "IF SHAMPPO IS GOING! I'M GOING TOO!" Blinking Shampoo saw Mousse jump up and onto the roof landing beside Ranma with an illiterate looking grin on his face, Shampoo couldn't help but laugha and then smile looking to Ranma, "Ok Ranma, shampoo shall go." she said with a nod, Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed, "Great! two MORE people!!" Ranma yelled angrilly jumping off to the Tendo Residence.  
  
Mousse smiled and looked at Shampoo who was already looking at her, "Are you coming back to the Cat Cafe Shampoo?" he asked, Shampoo looked down and sighed, "No.. Shampoo is not mousse.." She answered, Mousse frowned and looked down beginning to turn around, "B..Because Shampoo Want Mousse to sit and talk wtih Shampoo." Mousse turned and began to smile as he saw Shampoo look at him a smile alos on her face, "O..Okay Shampoo!" he said grinning stupidly again, Shampoo giggled and sat down as Mousse planted himself beside her and grinned, they both looked into the sunset and smiled then looked at each other, Shampoo gazed at him her violet looking pupils looking iknto his raven colored ones, Mousses smiled and put his hand to her cheek gently caressing it lightly, Shampoo beginning to lean forward toward him smiled, Mousse also beginning to lean forward, there lips only inches apart...  
  
Okay, how was that? Should I continue it? I mean should I make them go to America and do somethign there? Should I? O.o Tell me okay? R&R okay? pwease! o.o Well This is Tifa-san "E-san" over and out =D 


End file.
